


Worth It

by Dragonsrule18



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Cute, Cute Flowey (Undertale), Emotional Flowey (Undertale), F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Flowey's Not A Morning Flower, Flowey-centric (Undertale), Fluff, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Nice Flowey (Undertale), Nothing beyond cuddling and slight pining, Post-Undertale Neutral Route, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Sort Of, Teenage Frisk (Undertale), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underfell Flowey (Undertale), Underfell Flowey Has A Soul, Verbal Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: Frisk wakes Flowey up early a few days after they escape the barrier, wanting to show him something wonderful.  Flowey's grumpy because it's five in the morning, but Frisk's surprise turns out to be well worth it.Set in the Underfell universe in a Neutral Route where Flowey and Frisk escaped the Underground, along with a few other monsters.
Relationships: Flowey & Frisk (Undertale), Flowey/Frisk (Undertale)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30
Collections: All The Undertale Floof





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KillerSquirtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerSquirtle/gifts), [Desceeee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desceeee/gifts), [reyechan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyechan/gifts).



> I was just in the mood to write some cute pre-relationship Underfell Flowisk, so I wrote this this morning. I hope you guys like it!

A soft touch to his petals awakened Flowey from his slumber. He mumbled and swatted away the irritating tickling feeling with a vine, burying his face in his pillow.

"Flowey?" The soft voice of Frisk cut through his sleepiness, and Flowey quickly opened his eyes, looking up at his friend.

"What's wrong?" he asked, half worried they were under attack or something before remembering they were on the surface, and had been for two days, and that he was safe in his new bedroom, planted comfortably in the large flower planter Frisk's foster dad had made for him.

She smiled to reassure him, though he could barely see it as the room was dark. "Nothing's wrong, Flowey. I want to show you something."

Flowey groaned as he glanced out the window. "Frisk, it's still dark out. What time is it..." He checked the clock on his dresser. His eyes widened and he glared at her. "Five in the morning?! Why the hell did you wake me up at this hour?"

"Because I have something to show you that you'll really like." she repeated.

Flowey rolled his eyes. "Can't it wait until a more reasonable hour?"

She shook her head. "No, because it only happens in the early morning. And it's so beautiful. I really want you to have a chance to see it. Please, Flowey?"

Even in the dark, he could see the puppy eyes she was giving him. He sighed in resignation. "Oh, all right." He never could deny her anything. Plus, he was intrigued. The surface was so new to him, and he wanted to see everything. "What do you want to show me so badly that you woke me up at stupid o'clock in the morning, anyway?"

She grinned as she lifted him out of his planter and replanted him in the soft boot he had used throughout their journey in the Underground. "It's a surprise."

"At this hour, it'd better be worth it." he grumbled, just to be difficult.

"It will be." she reassured him as she picked him up and wrapped him in his blanket. She then picked up a picnic basket that she must have brought into his room with her, and the two headed downstairs.

...

"Where are we going anyway?" Flowey asked as Frisk headed towards the big hill in their backyard. The sky had lightened to a slightly dark blue already, and he looked around in the early morning light, trying to figure out what the big thing Frisk wanted so badly to show him was.

"Not far, just to the top of the hill." Frisk told him beginning her climb up the hill. It only took a few minutes and Flowey looked around as they got to the top. From what he could see, and what he had seen yesterday, the view was rather nice. Fields and forests were on either side of them, and train tracks stretched across the winding road. Past that was a little footbridge leading over a small creek.

"So what am I supposed to be looking for?" he asked Frisk as she set him down and opened the picnic basket, pulling out a thick red and white checkered picnic blanket and spreading it over the dew covered grass. He hopped out of his boot and planted himself in the grass next to the blanket. The cool dew and rich soil felt amazing against his stem and roots.

She smiled as she sat down on the blanket next to him. "You'll see it in a few minutes." She pulled a thermos out of the picnic basket. "Coffee? It's got extra cream and sugar, just how you like it."

"Yes, please." he said gratefully. She poured him a cup and he thanked her as he took it, sipping it happily, enjoying the rich, mellow flavor.

"And...I made cinnamon rolls!" Frisk pulled out a Tupperware of somewhat lopsided cinnamon rolls. "I hope you like them. They're my dad's recipe...my birth dad's, I mean. He used to make them for breakfast every Sunday morning." She was smiling, though her smile was a little sad as she had lost her parents in a car accident when she was seven. Flowey's damaged soul ached for her, but he was also touched that she shared this memory with him.

Flowey nuzzled her arm in comfort and used one of his vines to gently take a cinnamon roll from the container. "I know I'll love them." He took a bite. It was sweet and sticky with lots of frosting, a little heavy on the cinnamon, but then again, he always had loved cinnamon, both now and as Asriel. He hummed happily. Waking up at this hour was worth it, just for these cinnamon rolls.

And to spend time with Frisk, though he wouldn't say that aloud in fear of sounding way too sappy.

"They're great." he said through a mouthful of the pastry, happily devouring his treat. Frisk grinned at this, munching on her own as the sky lightened even further.

He then saw what Frisk had been so eager to show him and it took his breath away.

The sun was beginning to peek out over the horizon, slowly painting the sky with brilliant gold and orange, As it rose further, the poofy clouds overheard glowed with a beautiful red light.

He watched in awe, drinking in the beauty before him as if it would disappear any second. It was every bit as wonderful as the sunset they had seen as he escaped the barrier as Alpha Flowey, carrying Frisk and a few other monsters that had helped them.

And now he actually had time to enjoy it.

Tears pricked at his eyes and he felt Frisk wrap her arms around him. He leaned against her, snuggling close, and smiled widely as it finally hit him how free they truly were. How far this wonderful place was from the terrifying hellhole of an Underground he once had called "home."

He had never felt so happy in his life.

"So was it worth it?" Frisk asked and he turned to her. Her brown hair was shining gold in the rising sun, and her beautiful brown eyes sparkled with happiness, and he now couldn't tell which view he found more beautiful. She took his breath away every bit as much as the sky.

But if he told her that, he'd sound either weird or like a dork, so he didn't. He just smiled widely and cuddled closer. "More than worth it." he replied as he nuzzled her again and looked up at the sky, watching the sunrise with his own ray of sunshine holding him in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
